Black Painted Lips
by Charlotte-death69
Summary: He who has never known true love has finally found the girl he wants to be with. The Problem? He's 25, and she's...16! A Love story unlike most you've read, this is love in it's purest truest form. Simply love. Read and Review. Thank you.
1. Ch 1: Minty Fresh

I've was never one for the whole romance thing. Every woman i had ever gone out with all fell for me, not to brag or anything, but it's true. Every woman I went out with had issues, which I'm ok with but once you start throwing my shit out of my apartment calling me a cheater, thats where I draw the line. I'll admit I never planned on ever falling in love, I'd just assume it came when it came. But the **WOMEN **I went out with kept trying to rush it, kept trying to push it. I told them to step off, If I'm not ready, I'm not ready.

When it came to sex, that was slightly simpler, I'll admit, I'm a bit of a pervert, who isn't? Don't look at me with those judgmental eyes you're one too. At least I'm brave enough to admit it. I like to role play, you know costumes, especially for the females. Sorry Ladies but you do look tempting in a good way when wearing those costumes. I also tend to be, told by previous "lovers" , I tend to be slightly rough. Like pull hair, force into place, that sort of thing. I'm not a sadist, thats too extreme and...slightly scary. That aside, love wasn't my selling point or whatever. But now...I think I found someone who I can picture growing old with, someone I can virtually see me and her together. One problem, She's a Woman in a certain sense just, she's slightly younger than me. She's like 16...and I'm 25. Yea I know, even I was surprised!

Now lets picture this shall we, I am a 25 yr. old writer/columnist for Rolling stone when they call me, I like working at a small bookshop my family owns. I'm about 6 ft. tall, my stereotype was that goth kid, I've slightly toned down, now I don't paint my nails, or wear heavy eyeliner,I still have my slightly less than shoulder length black hair.I still listen to the same genre of music, with some other genre's added. I still have my black baggy pants, black jeans, none of this skinny jeans thingy, I don't need to hurt myself for whatever "IN" fashion trend is plaguing the world. I still have my Concert T's , which my ex's found slightly childish, like i gave a shit of what they thought. And my lifestyle, tends to be that of a gothic sense, I love horror, fav. colors are black and silver. And I'm single. Which Im totally fine with. But then she appeard.

She was so beautiful, her long black hair covered her beautiful face, her plump black lips accented her fair skin. Her Bright grey eyes, shined like water in the sun. I felt weak when I first saw her, her black and white uniform didn't flatter her as much which I liked. I then finally understood what people meant when they say "Love at First Sight". I became Infatuated with a girl I couldn't be with.

I, **Jareth Mintz **, Yup I use to be known as "Minty fresh", am in love with a 16 year old girl. These next couple of chapters or pages, however you want to read this are on how we first met.

I was walking on a Wednesday, partly cloudy, down the side walk of the city. A friend of mine accompanied me, he had a couple days off from work.

"Look man, how can you start a relationship with someone if you haven't had sex with them yet?"

This guys name is Ethan Donahue, works for E! news as the Camera man for the soup. His appearance is that of a Skater/surfer/rocker. He wore these rock T's some blue jeans and depending on how he's feeling either flip flops or vans, his dark brown hair was parted to the side every so often.

"Not all relationships have this need to be based on Sex Ethan." I stated as we made a right down the strip. We were coming back from a slightly early lunch. We passed a bunch of school girls that were rushing off to probably go sopping or whatever.

"Oh dude, jail bait...a lot of hot jail bait..." started Ethan as he lifted his sunglasses to get a better look at the girls who just passed. Now this is coming from a guy who had just turned 27 a month ago in February. I know!

I rolled my eyes as we immersed ourselves in a group of people waiting at the crossing for the light to say walk. There was another small group of girls in to the right of us, a bit more in the front. Three girls, one with dark red hair, a brunette light brown, and a girl with black hair. Al three of them wearing the same uniform.. I never seen that uniform before. It was a black tie, white collared shirt, short sleeves, a black pleated skirt, slightly shorter, somewhat above the knee. It was cute I must admit. I revert my attention back to the Crossing light as Ethan spots the girls.

The light changed and the massive group then began to walk, Ethan and I then walked slowly across noticing that one of the school girls had tripped and was picking up her books and belongings. I was already on the other side waiting for Ethan to stop chatting up those girls. When I notice the Light about to change and the girl still picking up her belongings, she twitched slightly as she tried getting up. The light changed the cars were about to move. Not really thinking about my actions I quickly ran to the girl and shielded her, I picked her up , and I jumped out of the cars way. She landed on top of me , my arms around her small waist. She was light. She was shaking in my arms, her eyes opened slightly. She look to me eyes full of fear and remorse. She looked so very fragile with the trembling bottom lip.

I Lifted My head slightly.

"You ok Hun?"


	2. Ch 2: Hospital Visit

"You ok Hun?"

She looked at me with watery eyes, blushing madly she nodded, her black lips were trembling slightly. Around this time Ethan and the two girls removed themselves from each other and headed in our direction.

"Jareth You alright man?!" Yelled Ethan as he jogged along with the two girls whom were yelling.

"Lorelei! Lorelei!" They rushed to her side and moved her off of me. I slowly sat up and then stood up with the help of Ethan. Lorelei's friends and my friend as well made a group decision to make a trip to le Hospital despite my pleas of no, and despite Lorelei shaking her head vigorously.

So there we all were at a nearby Hospital waiting to be checked up. Ethan and the two other girls seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. I was sitting next to Lorelei. Oh she looked slightly nervous. She was looking down. Her long hair covering her face. Her knees were slightly shaking. I didn't notice this before, but she was wearing knee high socks, but not just a solid color, black and white striped knee high socks. Then wearing Black mary jane looking sketchers. Her hands clasped together upon her shaking lap, I saw a glint of silver, looked like a bracelet with an anima- Is that a Penguin?

"Will Mister Mintz and Miss Fedora please follow me." Called out a nurse breaking me from my observational descriptive thoughts. I stood up as well as Lorelei and both followed the nurse to one of the doctor's office. Lorelei looked so scared, she looked about ready to cry. I didn't even think about what I did next I grabbed her hand and held it with in mine. She was small about 5'4 I would say, either way I tried to whisper in a comforting way.

"It's going to be ok..."

She moved her head to look up to me. I looked back at her, her cheeks were painted with a small tint of red. Then she smiled, a small smile but a smile nonetheless, then she nodded. I couldn't help but smile too.

Hand in hand we finally arrived in the office. Doctor told us that nothing appeared to be wrong but if any complications occured to be aware take note and come back.

We walked out of those hospital doors, relieved and alive.

"Well hope to see you Girls again." Ethan winked at Girl #1 And Girl #2 which whom both giggled.

"Lates." Stated Ethan and I was about to turn around when I was stopped. Something or someone grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. I turned my head slightly and looked down. Lorelei was clutching my shirt.

"...Thank you..." She quietly said.

I faintly heard it, but smiled. I Turned and rubbed the top of her head.

"Any time Lorelei. " She let me go and I waved goodbye as the last thing I saw was her being shrouded by her two friends.

Ethan and I finally made it back to my Book store, where my friend Armando Melendez was waiting.

"What the hell you guys. I've been waiting here for like three hours..." There he goes ranting with his complaints. Armando, Ethan, our friend Trey Jefferson, and I have been friends since middle school. You'd think since then Armando would've matured? No. Armando was always into women his same age, exactly or older women.

I opened the door to the book shop as we headed inside, rolling my eyes at how Ethan and Armando were comparing the importance of each of their situations.

Around 9:00 p.m is when I close the book shop. The guys and I headed out , I locking the door, then moved next to the guys and we started walking.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Asked Ethan.

"I'm thinking Movie...?" Suggested Armando.

"I'm thinking No." Responded Ethan.

"I'm thinking...Bowling..?" I suggested.

"Yea I could go for that." Agreed Armando.

"No!" Stated Ethan.

"Two Against one My friend."

We walked to Armando's car and hopped in. Beautiful car, a black mustang. Well he can afford it slightly. He's in med school funny enough. So we drove to the bowling alley, parked, got out, went in, Paid and then the games began.


	3. Ch 3: Boys Don't Cry

"STRIKE!!" Yelled Armando. He was always good at Bowling. Him and his lightly Tan skin, dark slightly spiked hair. Damn him.

"Bravo Armando..." I rolled my eyes, and got up; Ethan was busy checking out a big group of what appeared to be high school girls.

Waiting for my black and blue marble ball I tried to convince Ethan that if he even tried anything with those minors the authorities would find him guilty in a matter of nano seconds. He wasn't listening.

Putting my fingers in the holes of my precious bowling ball, I Aimed. The ball near my chest rose with the sheer power of my arm and wrist working together.

I was concentrated; everything was blocked out of my mind. I was alone and all I needed was a strike. I breathed in slightly, winded down my arm, started to take a few steps, I let go. It all came back, the noise, the people.

"STRIKE! Hell Yes!!" I cried as the Ball made contact in the middle pin, causing a domino effect thus making me victorious.

"Aw man........I lost $20 dollars." Armando sulked slightly.

"Huh what...? I lost the bet?!" Screamed Ethan.

"Oh Sure you hear that...."

As I do my small little victory dance, yes I have a victory dance, I'm sure you do to, I glanced at my elusive partners in crime with a smirk that obviously stated "That's Right, Whose your daddy."

I went back to obtain my rightfully earned money, but stopped when I got near my seat. There she was sitting with her friends. Lorelei, Girl #1 and Girl #2, sits at a table eating pizza. She looked happy being out with her friends, her smile small but filled with emotion with the aid of her eyes.

ApparentlyI had been standing there staring for awhile. Otherwise Armando wouldn't be calling out to me the way he was to where the old men next to us were staring slightly, wondering if it was a lovers quarrel, adding to it was Ethan yelling.

"Oh My God SHUT up?!?!? What is it?!!?" I yelled. I'm surprised as I was heard over the noises of Carlos, Ethan and the entire Bowling alley.

Ethan looked at me eyes slightly wide.

"Hey man, I didn't know you were sensitive like that. But Hey man Remember Boys Don't cry."

I glared slightly in his direction but couldn't help but laugh, Carlos even laughed hell Ethan was in hysterics laughing.

"Hey what were you looking at man?" Armando looked to me seriously as I sat down next to him facing the lanes.

"A girl...." I started, thats when Ethan leaned in.

"Where man?"

"Behind us with the long black hair..." Ethan then looked slightly.

"Hey that's the chic from earlier! The one you saved Bro!" Ethan seemed very excited, too excited if you ask me.

Armando looked over wanting a glimpse of the mysterious girl known as Lorelei.

"She's ok."Was his reaction to her.

"What?!?" Ethan and I yelled.

"She's a beauty in the rough!"

"She's a smoking hot high school girl!"

'Is that all you care about?"

Armando still shook his head.

"Way too young for me..."

All three of us were standing and discussing, that's when I saw Lorelei, her expression. Her smile gone and added people have come to speak with her and her friends. Three of them, all male immature high school boys and I could tell. They acted as if they were all bad ass or whatever the term is, cocky I think. Lorelei was looking sad with a hint of anger; her friends were looking a bit more on the aggressive side. We three watched the scene unfold. It would seem Lorelei's friends were trying to protect her.

The appeared leader then grabbed Lorelei's arm roughly pulling her towards him. Lorelei seemed to have gasped loudly in pain with the expression shown. I'm not sure what came over me but I was there in an instant followed by my very small entourage.

As I got closer it would seem her friends were trying to get Lorelei back. Away from this not even boy, this worm, this disgrace upon the earth. He was jerking her, shaking her body telling her off, she looked afraid.

I couldn't stand it.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" I cried as I moved the jerk away from Lorelei, where her friends took advantage of this opportunity to guide Lorelei to the safety of their company.

"Better watch yourself man this isn't any of your fucking Business!" he yelled attempting to push me, trying to make me falter. I didn't. Hey I didn't study Aikido and other martial arts for nothing.

I didn't even budge, I used one hand and barely touched him as he fell backwards where his small posse was barely able to stand their ground and save their dipshit of a leader.

"Better get out of here, little boys should play else where." Started Armando.

"Yea we don't want you getting hurt now do we? Wouldn't want to have to dial 911 do we?" Ethan with his evil smirk could send chills down even Jason's spine.

Trying to cover up the blow to his ego the leader decided to leave mumbling something about, "Fuck this shit let's bounce."

I couldn't help but start laughing, along with my two friends. But seriously kids don't try this at home, beating up on someone younger than you is wrong and you shouldn't do it, unless that person really deserves it. HA!

"Did you see that little shit run..." laughed Ethan.

"Tail between his legs and all..." Smiled Armando.

I turned towards the small huddle of girls and smiled lightly.

"Can't seem to stay out of trouble can you Lorelei?"


End file.
